


Sweeter than Wine

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Series: Do They Think We Want This? [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied noncon but not sex, Ok it says Melchior/Thea in relationships but it is not what you think, this one hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: The first time Thea met Melchior, they were five years old and he gave her a crushed bouquet of dandelions that he’d been picking. She fell in love. Hard.But as we grow up, things aren't always as picture-perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a repost of a chapter from my random prompt series (called Oh, Who Knows?) that I was pretty happy with so I'm putting it on its own.  
> Also pretty important note: I don't think I have to say this but I might as well:  
> Hanschen and Thea are NOT siblings in this fic. I see it so much that I want to make sure you know this going in.

The first time Thea met Melchior, they were five years old and he gave her a crushed bouquet of dandelions that he’d been picking. She fell in love. Hard.

But he had other things on his mind and spent recesses on the bench for talking back, and she wasn’t supposed to sit with him. So she played princesses with her sister and looked over at the boy and wondered what she was feeling.

Once she was old enough to call it love, he was even less interested. He had his friends, and she had hers, and with their classes she couldn’t see him enough to pine anyway, so he became a low-level hum in the back of her consciousness.

But when they got to high school, her crush kicked in full-swing like it had never left. But Melchior would barely give her the time of day; he saw her as some kid still. He saw everyone like that. Maybe she could find him somewhere else, so she looked in other people.

She dated Otto and they went to get ice cream and her strawberry cone melted when he talked about class and she found herself staring out the window more than at his face. They kissed once, then he said he had to go home, mama’s waiting. She washed her hands of the sickly-soft sweet and apologized to him in a note three lines long.

She listened to Georg’s piano etudes and admired his focus over the black and white keys but he broke it off in a series of minor chords, but she didn’t cry that night.

Hanschen was smart as a whip and dangerous like one, too. He made her feel breathless, always on her toes. His lips were made of fire and his hands were magic; maybe he matched her. But he was so close to the boy she really loved that every time he laughed, she saw someone else in her mind. She left him hot and panting and never really sorry.

She couldn’t hold back her feelings much longer; she was desperately, hopelessly in love with a boy she never saw. She would go to the library when he was busy studying, but he was to engrossed to notice. She got closer to his friends and even sat with them at lunchtime, but he never looked her way.

Then one night, it happened. It was someone’s party, and she didn’t really want to go but she knew he’d be there. She only had eyes for him. And he finally smiled back. They took it upstairs in a flurry of hands and a million kisses, then lay there sweating in a stranger’s house.

“I love you,” she said, and heard him laugh.

“We’re sixteen,” he spat. “There’s no way you know what love is.” But at that moment, her heart crumbled to dust and blew away. He put his arm around her for a second time, and she had to bite her lip to hold back the tears as he covered her with kisses.

She didn’t cry until she got home, collapsing into a heap and all but disappearing.

When he got home, he lit a cigarette and forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I love hearing feedback (comments/kudos/etc). Until next time!


End file.
